roblox_ninjafandomcom-20200215-history
Jump Hang
The Jump Hang was the fourth obstacle of the First Stage in the first four Ninja Warrior of Roblox competitions, and continues to appear in SHINOBI as the fourth obstacle of the 1st ZONE since its first tournament. Ninja Warrior of Roblox 1-3 version |left]]In this version of the obstacle, competitors were to run and use a float pad to cross a pit of water and grab one of three trusses. Most competitors showed no signs of issue with the obstacle, using the center truss, and it was modified the following tournament to have a larger gap. While the Ninja Warrior of Roblox 2 version of this obstacle claimed multiple victims (including future champion 95mike), the Jump Hang was once again modified for Ninja Warrior of Roblox 3. This incarnation of the obstacle placed the float pad much lower than in previous competitions, as well as moving the center truss back slightly. This modification didn't seem to make much of an impact on competitors, however, as a large number went on to finish the stage. Ninja Warrior of Roblox 4 version |left]] Following the victories of the previous competition, the Jump Hang was entirely redesigned for the fourth tournament. This version of the obstacle retained the float pad but replaced the three trusses with a tall ladder bordered by two trusses on either side. Despite the modifications, however, the clear rate remained high, and it was replaced by the Danger Climb in Ninja Warrior of Roblox 5. Ninja Warrior of Roblox 16 Trials attempting the Jump Hang, Ninja Warrior of Roblox 16 Trials]] The Jump Hang also appeared in the trials of Ninja Warrior of Roblox 16. In this form, competitors were to jump from a platform over a gap to a set of ladders and climb up. SHINOBI version The Jump Hang has also appeared in all three tournaments of SHINOBI. This version of the obstacle is much more traditional, as competitors jump from an angled platform designed as a mini-trampoline to a series of transparent ledges under an aesthetic cargo net. From there, they must traverse the ledges and reach the platform. Competitors' Success Rates Reverse Jump Hang In Ninja Warrior of Roblox 8, the Jump Hang returned again, this time in the form of the Reverse Jump Hang. Competitors would have to jump up to a hanging ladder, climb to the top, before jumping to a second ladder parallel the first. This incarnation of the Jump Hang was much more brutal than its original counterparts, especially in its position as the third obstacle of the First Stage, eliminating future finalist look1456 and New Star Ninjas4Life55 in its first appearance. It returned the following tournament unchanged, playing just as brutal as before, now felling veterans AussieBro, sinsaysinsay, and firisukotto, as well as All-Star dev1179 and two-time Grand Champion RealityPalez, who was coming off his second victory just the previous tournament. Despite its removal in the tenth competition for the First Stage redesign, it returned for its final appearance in Ninja Warrior of Roblox 11, this time as the fifth obstacle following the Jumping Spider. Due to its placement after the Spider, it did considerably less damage than it had in its first two appearances, and was removed in favor of the Bridge of Blades in Ninja Warrior of Roblox 12. The Reverse Jump Hang also appeared in DanielIcewolfRBLX's Icewolf Warrior's eighth, ninth, and fourteenth competitions. ]] Category:Obstacles Category:Ninja Warrior of Roblox Obstacles Category:SHINOBI Obstacles Category:Icewolf Warrior Obstacles